clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Foamy von Injoface
Commendation and OOC Note Metric: :Great article, HQA 3, rather sad. For the sake of OOC-correction, Foamy should have neatly done hair, or at the very least, glasses. :You've done yet another brilliant production, and I wish to personally commend you for your contributions. I enjoy the depth and advanced character development you place into every character you make, it's incredible and makes for excellent reading. You keep this up, and you'll be a sysop someday. :Now, your article is outstanding, but I do feel the need to correct Foamy's appearence, though you've got most everything else 100% perfect. You see, it's been in my mind that every Injoface member has perfectly groomed fur and glasses, or one of those, regardless of personality or relations. :May I edit the image and appearence accordingly? Normally, I'd just do it per the OOC clause in the COC, but I wanted to consult with you for approval. :Have a glorious day. ::--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:32, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- Since he's an outcast and not so much affiliated with the rest of his family's beliefs, I don't think Foamy has to follow the hair standard. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:39, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :That's true, but he needs to bare SOME SORT of resemblance to the family. However, I'll just come clean. The hair, it scares me. It's really creepy, and when I first saw it, my eyebrows raised so high it hurt. Brr... in the redone image, I'd probably cut off the creepy hair, straighten it out, and add a pair of glasses. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 00:55, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- The image will stay, however I am making an Image of Foamy with neatly combed hair and glasses, to show the few years, which he actually did look like a Von Injoface member, but was still Foamy. I'm sorry that it hurts your eyes, but I guess he can't be too sweet (the 2nd image was even more painful to look at). I'm guessing he doesn't wear glasses because when he gets in fights, he can't have anything swing off him, and that he wears contacts or only needs them for reading. Also, he will use his hair as weapons, swinging them around when there is lava on the tips. The groomed hair doesn't fit, but the elongated spikes/nubs do. Not to mention Kalin doesn't have glasses or combed hair, although it isn't as wacky as Foamy's Ps. Thank you. Citcxirtcem 01:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :You have some mighty good points, and you're welcome, but I've done some thinking on Lava and Magma puffles and came up with other, possibly more powerful ways that Foamy could deliver his power while looking like an Injoface member and preventing any creepy hair from showing up in my dreams. I was looking at a canonical Black Puffle and noticed how, in the Scavenger hunt, when it set on fire, a bit of its fur was still aflame. That got me thinking. In canonicals, a black puffle can set its entire body on fire, and when hyper, can fly like a comet. :Judging by the Magma Puffle in Speeddasher's GDPW masterpeice, it seems that lava and magma Puffles can fire their power greatly and through many methods. :So, here's my theory. Foamy could, for example, shoot lumps of magma from his mouth, or set himself aflame and charge. He could also, if given O-Berries with hot sauce, fly and scatter flaming shards of lava (like a real volcano) from above, causing greater damage than unnerving hair could ever do. He could also set himself aflame and spin rapidly, shooting out hunks of magma all over the place, leaving more of a crater of ruins than a directed fire. While the creepy hair seems to only shoot at a few targets at a time, I've seen enough of California wildfires to know that the more fire, the better. With nice combed fur, in theory, this would increase the surface area (but not the amount) which could fire lava on. Also, with well-groomed fur, Foamy could coat himself in magma and render himself untouchable, something that would be hard to do with spiky antennas. When he had time to attack again, he could spin around and fling all of that accumulated lava on victims, and more importantly, on villains. :As for the glasses, I can guess that Metric, with all of her resources (and theft), could construct a pair of frames for glasses that don't break in critical points. As for the lenses, there are two choices of rather unbreakable items. Plexiglass is a type of glass that is extremely durable and is used for office windows in skyscrapers. Acryllic is an even stronger material that is used as the "glass" walls of aquariums, notably the current world's largest, the Georgia Aquarium. Those two would prevent any lenses from ever breaking. For a heat-resistence item to shield Foamy's glasses from melting when he sets aflame, get some heatshields. This would be a perfect excuse for Metric's Army to raid PASA. She could come in for rocket materials to prevent Foamy's glasses from melting, but leave with missiles and missile launchers, etc. :In the long run, giving Foamy an Injoface appearence and a pair of glasses will probably pay more benefits than regrets. I've learned to use character's physical apparences, be it a strength, weakness, or subtle detail, to their advantage. Besides, having a well-groomed and kind lava puffle is more comedic and entertaining than a more conventional kind puffle, in my opinion. I mean, if Mabel looked like a normal puffle but acted as evil as she is, she wouldn't be near as fun. So, if not for protecting my eyes and if not for Injoface OOC, do that for the Lulz. :Also, when I was writing the Takota Inn last night, researching what a "bad hotel" was to the Masses, I dreamed of a bad hotel when I fell asleep. Now, I haven't had a nightmare in years, but I was still dreaming about being in a bad hotel, and my dream character had to push a couch to the door to prevent anyone unwanted from coming in. I fear that Foamy's hair may cause a similar issue tonight. ::--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 02:09, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- :::P.S.: I also think you should use your writing gifts on existing articles. Also, try to revive ancient articles in your new tales. How about recruiting a No Penguin or installing a tale about Metric kidnapping (or neighbornapping) Mister Rodgers? Yes, we have a Mister Rodgers article. Then, document about other unknown characters rescue him. What about an Old Town story/character or a use of an unused nation like Farmish or Ghostlia? We have tons of articles that need some use that never will be used unless someone steps up to the plate and deliberately rises up to the challenge of bringing dead articles into the light. UnitedTerra went unrecognized until measures were taken to promote it, for example. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 02:09, September 30, 2009 (UTC) What I'm going to do Neither Mectrixctic nor Foamy would go through such measures for glasses. They would much rather have Foamy have vuision correction surgery. However, I'll put a picture when he was younger and had glasses. As for the hair, I'll make a heading for that. He will still have that hairdo, but only hwne he's playing and stuff. When he's fighting or in meetings, his hair will be neatly combed. I'm sure that you'll get used to the image, as it is just a hairstyle. And I'll listen to you and bring back "forgotten" articles. However, I need to finish up Susan, squishor, and another character to enforce Canon before working of Mr. Rodgers or something Citcxirtcem 18:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC)